Sandstorm Canyon
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: The ham hams are on their way to meet Kai's older brother, but when they get challenged to an off road racing competition, who will come out on top? THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Please R&R!
1. Looking for Excitment

**Ch.1**

**Looking for Excitement**

Welcome to my new fic! After doing two romance fics in a row, I decided to do something more on the action-y side (don't worry romance fans, they'll still be a little romance). I expect this to be one of my longer fics, but I don't think it'll be longer than Mt. Avalanche. Please R&R!

* * *

Oxnard could barely keep still as he waited in the clubhouse. A thing like this didn't come by everyday and he was psyched. Only one thing could keep him calm at a moment like this. He grabbed yet another sunflower seed, practically inhaling it after chewing off the shell.

"Oxnard, if you eat anymore of those, you're gonna explode," said Boss. "And I'm not gonna be the one cleaning up those shells either." Oxnard looked at the ocean of shells lying at his foot paws.

Oxnard blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry Boss, I can't help it."

"Besides," commented Hamtaro. "Oxnard's not gonna explode, he's a bottomless pit!"

"Heke?" said Oxnard. "Was that a compliment or an insult?" Before he could answer, the clubhouse door opened.

"Mornin' Ham Hams!" said Pepper.

"Pepper!" exclaimed the ham hams as they approached her. Despite his bulky build, Oxnard was the first one to reach Pepper, embracing her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Oxnard. "I've waited for weeks for you to come!"

"Um Oxy?" asked Pepper. "I kinda like to breathe if that's okay with you!" Oxnard quickly released her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to choke you like that!"

Pepper sweat dropped. "It's okay. So, knowing you guys, you've probably got somethin' excitin' planned."

"Did someone ask for excitement?" The ham hams looked over at the clubhouse door where Kai and Ty entered.

"Oh!" Allow me to introduce you to each other!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "Kai, this is Ty, Ty, this is Kai."

"Don't worry," said Ty. "We already know each other."

Kai smiled. "We've been best friends since forever!"

"Okay then," said Oxnard as he and Pepper approached the two. "Meet Pepper!"

Pepper smiled and waved. "Howdy!"

"What's up?" asked Ty as he shook paws with the country hamster.

Kai resorted back to his usual shy demeanor. "Um, hi."

"But like I said," said Ty. "If you're looking for excitement, then look no further! Kai and I are going to visit his older brother."

"You have an older brother?" asked Stan.

"Um, yeah," answered Kai, who wasn't too thrilled having all the attention. "You guys can, uh, come too, you know, if you want."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" exclaimed Hamtaro. "What do you guys think?" Nods of approval came from the rest of the ham hams.

Ty smiled. "Then it's settled! Pack your bags ham hams, we head off tomorrow morning!"

* * *

The ham hams stood outside the clubhouse, looking about anxiously.

"Where the heck are Kai and Ty?" asked Boss. "They were supposed to be here by now!"

"Maybe they got lost," suggested Howdy.

"Just like you're sense of humor," sneered Dexter. "Honestly, how would they get lost? They've been here hundreds of times!"

"Okay first of all, I wasn't even makin' a joke, so that was uncalled for," said Howdy. "Second, I don't know! Maybe they took a wrong turn."

"You're fashion sense took a wrong turn," spat Dexter as he pointed to Howdy's apron.

"Oh, brilliant comeback!" taunted Howdy. "This is comin' from a hamster with a goofy bowtie and big yellow glasses!"

"Those are markings smart one!" snapped Dexter.

Howdy took on a distinguished pose, making him look more comical than refined. "Why thank you! It's about time somebody realized my amazing intellect!"

"If you're intelligent, then I'm Michal Jackson!" shouted Dexter, flailing his arms about anime style."

Howdy began to back away slowly. "Then keep away from Penelope, ya sicko!" Before Howdy and Dexter could continue their tirade, the sound of a car's engine reached the hamster's ears, along with the blaring horn. A large white RV came to a stop in front of the ham hams.

"What's up ham hams?" asked Ty as he and Kai exited the RV. "Let's get these bags loaded and get on the road! By the way, we might be a little cramped, so some of you might have to sit on each others laps."

A wide grin grew across Boss's face as he became lost in one of his fantasies.

_Bijou sat down slowly on Boss's lap and smile. "Boss, zere zeems to be zomezing big poking me."_

_"Oh, uh, don't worry about that," said Boss as he blushed slightly._

_"Who zaid I was worried, big boy?" asked Bijou with a coy wink._

"Um Boss," said Cappy. "You're drooling."

Boss immediately began to wipe saliva off his mouth. "Er, I'm okay! I was just thinking of, um, sunflower seeds!"

"So Bijou," said Stan. "Since there's not too much room…" Boss quickly sped off, closely followed by Sandy and her ribbon.

"_It's okay Kai," _thought Kai. _"Just walk up to her and ask, simple as that! It'll be over in a second, no pressure! Oh, who am I kidding? There's a lot of pressure! Well, here goes something."_ Kai walked up to Pashmina. "Um, hi Pashmina."

"Hi Kai!" said Pashmina. "What's up?"

"Um, I-I was wondering if you-d, uh," began Kai, his face becoming increasingly redder. "Wanted to, you know, if you wanted, to sit n-next to…" Howdy and Dexter slammed into Kai, sending him flying several feet away.

"Wanna sit with me Pashmina?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I was um, actually gonna sit with the girls," said Pashmina as began to back away. "Thanks anyways!"

All of the hamsters were soon crammed into the RV, with Ty at the driver's seat and Kai in the passenger's seat. Each had a drink in their paws.

"Um, Ty," asked Panda. "Are you sure you know how to drive one of these things?"

Ty sweat dropped. "Well, I made it here okay, right? Hehe…can I have everybody's attention?" The RV grew gradually quiet. "Before we head off, I'd like to make a toast to fun and adventure!

"To fun and adventure!" exclaimed the rest of the ham hams as they raised their glasses before sipping its contents.

"So Ty," said Maxwell. "Where does Kai's brother live?"

"Here's a picture," said Ty as he handed back a picture to the ham hams.

"What?" exclaimed Bijou. "Zere's nothing but sand! It's a desert!"

"It's not a desert," said Ty in his defense. "See those rocks and cliffs? That's a canyon. It even says 'Sandstorm Canyon' at the top. Geez, what kinda geography do they teach you in France?"

"Um, why do I feel sleepy all of a sudden?" asked Hamtaro as he, along with the rest of the ham hams began to yawn and rubbed their eyes.

"I knew some of you weren't gonna be to happy going," explained Ty, so I drugged your drinks!"

"So of a…" said Boss before him and the other hamsters drifted off to sleep.

"And just to let you know, I drugged your drink too Kai, just in case," added Ty. But Kai wasn't listening. Just like the rest of the ham hams, he had drifted off to slumber, snoring softly.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Wow, i used 'um' a lot. Please R&R!


	2. Welcome to Sandstorm Canyon

**Ch.2**

**Welcome to Sandstorm Canyon**

Welcome to my latest chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Hamtaro's eyes slowly began to open, giving them a rub as they began to focus on his surroundings. "What happened?" He looked out the window, his eyes becoming wide with shock. "Gaaaah! Where'd all the trees go?" All he could see was sand and rocks. His yelling was like an alarm clock, stirring the other hamsters out of their slumber.

Panda stifled a yawn. "Geez, how long were we out for?"

"Long enough!" Ty called back. "Check it out!" The ham hams crowded around the windows gazing at the area. Unlike the rest of the area, it was packed with hamsters, tents, and all sorts of vehicles. "Welcome to Sandstorm Canyon!"

"What are all these hamsters doing here?" asked Cappy. "This place is in the middle on nowhere!"

"Off road racing," answered Ty as he took a sharp left, causing some of the hamsters to fall over. "It's like the town sport. You pay the entry fee, you get in the race. You win, you get all the money."

"And Kai's brother races?" asked Pepper as Oxnard helped her up.

Kai nodded. "He's one of the best! We should be at his house in, um, now." The ham hams looked out the front window to see a small house sitting by a cliff next to a large steel garage.

The multi-colored hamster smiled. "I guess we should let 'im know we're here!" He slammed his paw on the horn, the annoyingly loud sound echoing throughout the area. A hamster opened the door and ran to the RV as it parked. Opening the door, he grabbed Kai and wrestled him to the ground.

"It's been forever bro!" said the hamster as he put Kai in a headlock. "What's up?" Ty launched himself at the bigger hamster, only to meet the same fate as Kai. "Good to see you too Ty, what's up?" The hamster was somewhere between Oxnard and Maxwell's height and seemed a bit older than most of the ham hams. His fur was a combination of sand and stone colors, along with and eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow.

"Ham hams, meet Kai's brother Seth! Ty managed to choke out. "Dude, you can let go now!" Seth finally released the two, allowing oxygen to fill their lungs.

"So, these are the ham hams you've been tellin' me about?" asked Seth. "It's nice to meet you guys! Let's go inside, I don't want you guys getting roasted by the sun."

"Then we'd be roasted hams!" exclaimed Howdy. He began to laugh up a storm while the other hamsters sweat dropped.

"I'm guessing he's Howdy," noted Seth. Kai nodded.

* * *

Thankfully, Seth's home was air-conditioned and stocked with water to help ease the dry heat. The ham hams lounged about his house, talking amongst themselves. Seth, Ty, and Kai sat on his couch, watching over the other hamsters.

"So, I heard you to found yourselves some cute hamsters," said Seth. "Wanna point them out to me?"

Ty pointed at Sandy, who was talking with Stan and Maxwell. "That's Sandy and her amazingly hot body."

Seth nodded. "Not bad, have you two, you know, done anything yet?"

The multi-colored hamster frowned. "No, thanks to Maxwell. I think she's into smart hams."

Well in that case, you don't have a chance with her!" said the sand-colored hamster with a chuckle. "Is the other hamster there her brother?"

"_Twin_ brother," corrected Ty. "He's a cool dude, you'd like him."

"So Kai," said Seth as her turned to his younger brother. "Who's your lucky ham?" Kai's face began to flush pink as he pointed to Pashmina, who was with Penelope and Bijou. "Kinda on the chubby side, ain't she?" asked Seth.

"I don't think she's chubby," said Kai as he continued to blush. "I think she great just the way she is."

"Awww, Kai wants to do naughty things to her!" said Seth as he tussled Kai's spiky red head fur, which caused his younger brother to blush even more.

"Yeah, Pashmina would totally go for Kai if it wasn't for Dexter and Howdy," said Ty as he pointed over at the two, who were arguing over something.

"Don't worry Kai, she probably likes you better than those two," Seth said consolingly to his younger brother. "Who are the other two with Pashmina?"

"The tiny one is Penelope, who's like a little sister to Pashmina," continued Kai. "And that's Bijou. She's from France. He pointed over at Boss, who was talking with Hamtaro. "That guy Boss has a huge crush on her."

Seth scowled as he turned to Ty. "The same ham who blamed you for wrecking his house and stealing his girl?"

"Both of which I didn't do!" added Ty. "To bad for Boss that Bijou has a crush on Hamtaro. He's kinda slow, but he's one of the cooler hamsters. Ty pointed over at Oxnard, who was munching on a sunflower seed, and Pepper. "The big one's Oxnard, who's Hamtaro's best friend. The chick's name is Pepper. We just met her, but I think she's going out with Oxnard.

"Who are the other two hamsters?" asked Seth as he pointed to Cappy and Panda.

"Panda's the one who, well, looks like a panda," answered Kai. "He like to build things, I even heard he built a hamster amusement park! The one in the hat is Cappy. He likes hats. All and all, they're pretty cool most of the time.

Seth smiled. "Well that's good to…" a ring came from Seth cell phone on the nightstand beside him. Picking up his phone, he flipped it open. "Hello?...What's up?...cool, I'll go check it out…I'll be there in a few minutes…see ya!" He flipped his cell phone shut before walking up to the ham hams. "Hey, my friend just called. There's a race going on at Rain God Mesa, you wanna go check it out?"

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Hamtaro. Although some of the ham hams weren't exactly thrilled to go back into the heat, they nodded in agreement.

"How far is the race?" asked Oxnard as he and the others exited the house.

"About a mile away from here," answered Seth.

"But we'll get fried out zere!" whined Bijou.

Seth smiled as he punched in a code on the large garage. "Don't worry about that, we'll ride there!" The door slowly opened, the ham hams eyes' going wide as it did. Inside was an array of vehicles. A motocross bike, an ATV, a buggy, a rally car, a race truck, a mudplugger, and a big rig sat inside, ready to race. "Um, you guys can drive, right?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I think I said this already, but I'm basing this off of MotorStorm for the PS3. The vehicles I listed in Seth's garage are the different vehicles you can use to race in the game and Rain God Mesa is one of the tracks. Please R&R!


	3. Rain God Mesa

**Ch.3**

**Rain God Mesa**

Okay, this fic hasn't really gotten too many hits or reviews, is I obviously need to make it better. Any tips or advice would be greatly appreciated! Please R&R!

* * *

The ham hams couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy at Rain God Mesa. The track was located right next to a steep cliff, which could ruin any racer's day if he or she wasn't careful. They quickly parked their vehicles and followed Seth into the crowd, where a short, boy hamster with tan and brown fur and a pair of race goggles waved to them.

"It's about time you showed up!" said the new hamster as he hi-fived Seth.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of guest to shuttle over here," explained Seth as he pointed to the ham hams. "How much longer until the race starts?"

"Will all the racers head to the starting line?" shouted an energetic hamster into his microphone.

Seth shrugged. "I guess that answers my question. Did you place our bets?"

"Who are we bettin' on?' asked Boss.

Cody pointed to a hamster wearing a blue and white racing outfit and a matching motor cross bike. "A friend of ours." A slutty-looking hamster girl waved a checkered flag, signaling the start of the race. Tires spun and engines screeched as the racers sped off.

The racers launched off a large jump, sending them soaring into the air. A hamster wearing a red and green race outfit kicked out with his foot paw, knocking a hamster in a yellow and brown race suit off his bike and to the ground below.

"That's gotta hurt!" exclaimed the energetic announcer. "Hope he likes having broken ribs!"

"Is that legal?" Maxwell asked Cody.

"Legal?" repeated the short hamster. "It's encouraged!"

Dexter sweat dropped. "Another adventure that combines racing and beating the crud out of your opponents, how lovely."

"Stop bein' such a wuss!" said Howdy, his eyes glued to the race. "Punch 'im in the face!"

The racers spun around a hairpin turn and continued down the increasingly bumpy terrain. To the right of the racers was a steep cliff, which would lead to certain injury for the unlucky to fall into it. Suddenly, some of the racers doubled their speed as they zoomed towards the next jump.

"Wow! How'd they get so fast?" asked Pepper as she watched in amazement.

"They've hooked their bikes up with a special chemical, so when they press the button on their vehicle, they go faster," explained Seth. "But they can't hold it down for too long, or there ride will blow up."

The racers sped over the jump, soaring several feet into the air. The red and green-clad hamster threw a punch at the white and blue-clad hamster, only for the other hamster to dodge and knock the red and green hamster off his bike and to the ground below.

"Couldn't these hamsters die?' Pashmina asked worriedly.

Cody shook his head. "Yeah, but that's really rare. Now horribly scarred for life, that's a different story!"

Most of the other racers landed safely and began to gain speed as they raced towards the next jump. A hamster in a green and orange race suit held down the boost button, speeding past the other racers as he launched off the jump. "Yahoooooooo…!" His celebration was cut short as he slammed into the side of the cliff.

The racers sped down another hairpin turn, causing a racer wearing red and blue to tumble over. A yellow and green-clad racer, having no time to dodge the fallen hamster, flipped over him as he ran him over. Pashmina and Bijou looked about the crowd uneasily, watching the other hamsters cheer at the carnage.

"Typical boys," muttered Pashmina. "If it's dirty, goes fast, or potentially injures you, they're interested in it."

Bijou nodded in agreement. "I can practically zmell zee teztozterone in zee air! Not to mention gasoline. What girl would like zis?"

"That's right, kick that son of a gun!" shouted Pepper. "Make them eat your dust! Yeeehhhaaaaaaa!"

The French hamster sweat dropped. "Okay, bezidez Pepper." The blue and white-clad hamster sped through the finish line, the ham hams cheering loudly at the hamster's victory.

"We've got ourselves a winner folks!" exclaimed the announcer. "Give it up for Shelby!" The blue and white-clad hamster removed her helmet, revealing short spiky head fur and dirty blonde fur, along with several ear piercings.

"She's a girl?" asked Bijou and Pashmina, their jaws dropping to the floor.

* * *

I finally got the first race up! I would have liked to make this chapter longer, but I have to type up my mystery for creative writing class and of course watch the Superbowl! Please R&R!


	4. What They Use to Be

**Ch.4**

**What They Use to Be**

This is definitely not one of my better fics. Due to lack of hits/reviews (Though I'd like to thank Crystalgurl101 for reviewing), I've decided to shorten this fic. I was originally going to make this one of my longer fics, but now there will only be a couple chapters left. If you disagree with my decision, please tell me so in a review and I might reconsider. Please R&R!

* * *

Shelby walked up to the ham hams, high-fiving Seth and Cody. "Glad you could come."

"Nice job out there," said Seth. "So, how much did you make?"

"About 15,000 seeds, not much," she answered with a casual shrug.

"15,000 seeds?" repeated Howdy. "How is that 'not much'?"

The girl racer gave Howdy a confused stare. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Shelby, these are some of Kai and Ty's friends that came along," said Seth as he motioned towards the ham hams.

"Hiya, I'm Pepper!" greeted Pepper. "You were awesome back there showin' those guys who's boss!"

Shelby smiled at the country hamster. "Thanks, I mean, just because boyhams do this deosn't mean girlhams can't, right?"

"_'coughdikecough'_!" coughed Ty. "Sorry, I had a little dust in my throat."

The girl racer stomped down hard on Ty's foot paw. "Oops, my paw slipped!"

Seth chuckled as Ty hopped about on his good foot paw, holding his crushed one in his paws. "So, you wanna come back to my place and hang out?"

"No thanks," she answered as she shook her head. "I'm gonna grab a shower and we can meet at the concert, how's that?"

"Sounds good," answered Seth with a nod of approval.

Shelby got back on her MX bike. "Cool, see ya then," she said before putting her helmet on.

"There's a concert tonight?" asked Stan as Shelby rode off into the distance.

* * *

The ham hams collapsed into Seth's house, thankful to be in the air-conditioned area. The dry heat had left them with an unquenchable thirst for any liquid they could get their paws on.

"I'll be right back," said Seth before opening the front door. "I gotta make a quick stop into town."

Stan turned to Cody after hearing Seth drive off. "So, who's that Shelby chick? She's hot!"

"Is she Seth's girlham?" asked Panda.

"_Was_ his girlham," corrected Ty after a sip of soda.

Bijou frowned. "I'm zorry to here zat. What happened?"

"I guess I should start at the beginning," explained Cody as he put his soda on the nightstand. "A little while back, Candy showed up at Sandstorm Canyon claiming to have never lost a race, so Seth challenged her and won. We all thought she was gonna be mad, but she wasn't. I think losing to him actually turned her on. They started hanging out more often until…" he paused for a moment. "Wait, how old are Penelope and Cappy?"

"Pretty young," answered Pashmina skeptically. "Why?"

"You might wanna cover their ears," answered Ty. Pashmina did as she was told, holding her paws against Penelope's ears as Boss held Cappy's ears closed.

A wide grin grew across Cody's face. "Seth and Shelby did it!"

"Seth is the ham!" exclaimed Stan.

Hamtaro, however, cocked his head in confusion. "Heke? What's 'it'?"

"You know…it!" explained Ty.

"It can mean a lot of things," replied Hamtaro.

Kai shook his head. "Um, in this case, it means 'it'."

Despite all the explaining from the other hams, Hamtaro still didn't get it, scrathing his head in confusion. "Heke?" The rest of the ham hams, excluding Penelope and Cappy because they didn't know what was going on, sweat dropped.

_"And Bijou has trouble deciding between us?"_ thought Boss.

"Whatever, you'll get it eventually," said Cody. "Anyways, the two kept hanging out a lot and doin' it, but they suddenly realized something. They both wanted to race at their best and they knew they couldn't if they fell in love, so they called it quits."

Bijou shook her head in disbelief. "Just like zat? Zey ruin zere love over ztupid racing?"

"But racing is their lives," explained Kai. "That'd be like killing them."

The front door opened, allowing Seth to enter. "Hey guys, whatcha talkin' about?" Cody, Ty, and Kai gave the rest of the ham hams a 'don't-tell-him-what-we-were-talking-about look.

"We were, um, talking about…uh," stuttered Oxnard as he gripped his sunflower seed nervously.

"Can somebody tell me what 'it' is already?" shouted Hamtaro in frustration.

* * *

Nighttime had fallen over the canyon, but the lack of light didn't stop the hamsters from partying. All around the main community of the hamsters living in Sandstorm Canyon were gathered by a large stage, waiting for the entertainment to begin. The ham hams did their best to squeeze through the crowd in an attempt to get closer to the stage.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it!" The ham hams turned to see Shelby walking up to them.

Stan smiled flirtatiously at the girl ham. "It's nice to see you showin' a little fur."

"Nice of you to show that bruise," replied Shelby.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stan. "I don't have a…" She kicked Stan in the shin, causing him to hop up and down in pain on his good leg.

Shelby looked at the group. "Where's Seth?" The ham hams looked around, noticing that Seth was no longer present.

"He's probably on the stage," answered Cody as he pointed to the stage. The crowd cheered loudly as a group of hamster entered the stage along with Seth, who sat behind the drums.

"Seth's a drummer in a band?" asked Maxwell.

Ty nodded. "Only on Wednesdays." Seth struck his drumsticks together three times, signaling the song to begin.

Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me upon all your sordid little iserections,  
I've got no time to lose, I'm just been caught up in all the cattle

Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt  
and I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up in all the battles

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I! am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I! am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I!! am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

The lead singer jumped into the sea of hamster, quickly being swept through the crowd as Seth played a finishing solo before slamming his drumsticks down at the cymbals, achieving loud cheers from the crowd as drumstick shrapnel flew through the air. He got up and walked to the edge of the stage, throwing his drumsticks into the crowd. The ham hams rushed over to Seth as he exited the stage.

"That was killer!" exclaimed Cody as he and Seth pounded knuckles. "The crowd was goin' wild!"

"I guess it was okay if you like third-rate drummers!" The gang turned around to see a hamster with dark fur and a large, golden fang.

"Who's that guy?" asked Panda as he pointed to the golden-fanged hamster.

Ty scowled at the advancing hamster. "Fang."

* * *

I'm so creative with names, aren't I? The song was 'Before I Forget' by Slipknot, which is one of the songs in MotorStorm. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	5. I'm In

**Ch.5**

**I'm In**

Okay, this fic is coming to a close, not much left. I promise my next fic will be a lot better, but for now, please enjoy this chapter and R&R!

* * *

"What do you want Fang?" asked Seth in an agitated voice as the golden-fanged hamster approached him and the other ham hams.

Fang shrugged nonchalantly. "Just to prove once and for all that I'm a better racer than you'll ever be."

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked Cody.

Fang ran up the stairs and onto the stage where he grabbed the microphone. "I'm callin' you out Seth! You, me, and anyone who's willing to get crushed by me at The Grizzly Friday night. Ten thousand seed entry fee to race, winner takes all, you've got the guts to step up?"

Seth grabbed the microphone out of Fang's paw. "For a chance to show you that you don't have the skill to beat me? Bring it!" A cheer of approval rang out from the crowd.

Cody ripped the microphone out of his friend's grasp. "There's no way I'm lettin' my ham Seth do this alone. If Fang's gonna lose, than two hams are better than one!"

"Make that three," said Shelby as she took the microphone from him. "You know I have to represent the girls!" All the female hamsters released a cry of excitement.

"Who says you have to be the only girl?" asked Pepper as she took the microphone. "I want in too!"

Oxnard's jaw hit the floor, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Wha-what?" Before he could say anything else, Hamtaro took the microphone.

"I wanna race too!" he exclaimed. "It looks like fun!"

A worried expression graced Bijou's face. "Oh no, Hamtaro might get hurt! I hope he'll be okay!"

Boss, upon hearing Bijou, grabbed the microphone from Hamtaro. "I'm in too!" The seven competitors gathered on the center of the stage, cheers of excitement booming throughout the canyon.

"Who were those last three to enter?" one of the hamsters in the crowd asked his friend.

His friend took a swig of beer. "I dunno, but let's cheer anyways! Wahooo!"

* * *

The next morning, Seth, Hamtaro, Boss, and Pepper walked into Seth's vehicle garage. Seth turned to the other three hamsters, a smile on his face.

"If you're gonna race, you're gonna need a ride," he explained. "Take your pic!"

"You're really gonna let us use one of your cars _and_ cover our entry fees?" asked Hamtaro. "Thanks a lot!" He, Boss, and Pepper took a look at the vehicles before making their pick.

I thought these MX bikes were pretty cool when I saw Shelby's race," explained Boss. "So I'll take it!"

"Well I want this buggy!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he hopped into the buggy. "Victory, here I come!"

"I guess I'll take the racing truck," said Pepper as she sat behind the driver's seat of the vehicle. Kinda makes me feel bad ass!"

Seth smiled approvingly. "Nice picks, but let's see how well you can race."

* * *

Seth, Hamtaro, Boss, and Pepper, who were now in full racing attire, stood at the starting line at Coyote Rage, one of the many courses at Sandstorm Canyon.

"Coyote Rage is the shortest course here," explained Seth as he leaned on his ATV. "I think it's a pretty good learning course."

"But there's a cliff," noted Pepper.

"And it's right by the hairpin turn," added Hamtaro, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"And it's a really big drop," added Boss as he trembled slightly.

The sand-colored hamster shrugged. "Come on, it's not _that_ steep. I know a guy who fell down that during a race, and he turned out okay."

Hamtaro sighed with relief. "Who's he doing?"

"I can't really ask him," confessed Seth. "He's still in a coma."

Boss chuckled as he sweat dropped. "Um, you're kidding, right?"

"Six weeks, and he's still hasn't woken up," added Seth. "Okay, let's do it!"

"W-Wait, you're kidding, right?" asked Boss with a hint of panic in his voice as he followed Seth.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, the same thing happened yesterday with my Redwall fic. I don't know why, but it's been hard for me to focus on my writing this weekend. Only two chapters left and the next chapter will answer a lot of questions. If there's a question you want answered, ask me in your review! Please R&R!


	6. Concerns and Questions

**Ch.6**

**Concerns and Questions**

Welcome to ch.6! This chapter's basically about tying up lose ends and answering question you might have. I expect this to be one of my longer chapters. Please R&R!

* * *

Hamtaro, Boss, and Pepper practically collapsed as they entered Seth's house, thankful to be in the air-conditioned home. After spending hours in the dry heat of the canyon and experiencing several close calls with a cliff, they were ready for a long rest.

"See, you're getting the hang of it," said Seth as he shut the door.

"Yeah, we almost got the hang of dying too," grumbled Boss.

Hamtaro finally picked himself off the ground. "Sorry we kinda banged up your vehicles. I swear that boulder came out of nowhere!"

The dust-colored hamster shrugged. "It's okay; I can fix 'em up before tomorrow, you just go relax."

"Good idea," agreed Pepper as she rose painfully. "I launched off that one jump and I landed so hard, I swear that rock got me pregnant!"

* * *

Seth wiped sweat from his brow before plunging his wrench back into the buggy Hamtaro was using. Repairing all three vehicles was hard work, but he had done it hundreds of times before and time seemed to fly by. Little did he know, he had an audience on the front porch. Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, Sandy, Pepper leaned against the railing watching the boy hamster go to work on the vehicles.

Shelby exited the house, a soda in paw. "Whatcha doin'?"

Pashmina pointed at Seth. "Watching him fix the cars."

Penelope smiled. "Ookwee!"

"He certainly knows what he's doing with his paws, no?" asked Bijou.

"I didn't know you were so interested in fixing cars," replied Shelby after a sip of soda. "You don't exactly seem like the type of girl to like that kind of stuff."

"Cars?" repeated Bijou with a confused look on her face. "We're watching Seth!"

Sandy leaned further on the railing. "Don't tell Maxwell, but I think Seth's got the hottest body!"

"The tall hamster with the book?" asked Shelby as she put her soda on the railing. "Are you two going out?"

The tiger-striped hamster blushed. "Well, I dunno, maybe, I guess, in a way, sorta, not really, but perhaps somewhat. He's smart, kind, sweet, but Seth's got a hot body!"

Pepper watched as Seth wiped his brow once more. "If I had a car, I'd let 'im fix it."

"I'd let 'im fix me." Added Shelby with a smile on her face. The rest of the girls stared at her. "…um, dinner. I'd let him fix me dinner, 'cause I heard he was a good cook…yeah." There was an awkward moment of silence before Shelby hurried back inside.

Shelby slapped a paw on her forehead. _"What the heck was that?" _she thought. _"I don't like him anymore! Racing's my life, not him! Well, I'm not supposed to like him like that, even though he's cool, adventurous, charming, not to mention he's got a nice… stop it Shelby! You don't need him or any man! Great, now I sound like a lesbian. What's wrong with me? What's with all these feelings?"_

* * *

"What was zat whole zing about 'fixing' her?" asked Bijou. " Zought zey broke up."

Pepper shrugged. "Beats me, but either way, she wants to…"

"Hey Pepper!" said Oxnard as walked onto the front porch. "I was wondering if we could talk privately."

"Um, okay sure," answered Pepper as she followed Oxnard inside.

As soon as the two were safely inside with no one around, Oxnard turned to his girlham. "Pepper, I'm worried about you being in that race."

"Oxnard, I'll be fine," Pepper said reassuringly.

"You saw that race yesterday," continued her boyham. "I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Pepper put her arms around the chubby hamster, causing him to blush slightly. "Don't worry, I'm surrounded by a giant vehicle and wearing a helmet and fire-retardant clothing." A smile came across her face. "I know how to cheer you up." He paw traveled downward, causing a grin to grow across Oxnard's face.

"Wow, you know just what I like, don't you?" asked Oxnard.

The country hamster winked at him. "You know it!" She picked the sunflower seed off the table and handed it to him. "A little snack always cheers you up!"

"You're freakin' amazing!" exclaimed her boyham before sinking his teeth into the seed.

* * *

"Hiya Seth!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he walked up to Seth, who was wiping his paws with a rag. "How's the car fixing coming?"

"Pretty good," answered Seth as he tossed the rag aside. "I'm just about finished."

"Alright!" exclaimed the younger hamster. "We'll be kickin' Fang's butt in no time! Why's he so mean to you anyways?"

Seth sighed. "It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell ya anyways. It started a while back during an ATV race at the Rockhopper. Fang, or as we called him back then, Otto, was pretty new to Sandstorm Canyon, but he was no stranger to off-road racing. He was on a winning streak and I was determined to end it. We were both neck and neck by the end of the race, vying over first place. We both flew over the last jump when he threw a punch at me, but I ducked it. He was thrown off balance and before he could regain it, bam! He landed, his mouth smashing against his ATV. I went on to win the race, but came out with several missing teeth. Instead of getting regular caps, he got the big, gold fang instead, took on the name Fang, and vowed to beat me in a race. He hasn't done it so far, but he's made examples of other racers of what he plans to do to me."

"Talk about your sore losers," said Hamtaro. "What'd he do to the other racers?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," answered Seth. "Besides, I'm not scared 'cause I know he'll never beat me, especially with revenge as his only goal."

Hamtaro smiled at Seth's confidence. "Wow, you must be fearless!"

The older hamster chuckled. "You kiddin' me? There's no such thing as fearlessness. Everyone's scared off something."

"You're actually scared of something?" asked Hamtaro in surprise. "Like what?"

Seth took a deep breath before beginning. "When I was about Penelope's age, I was playing on this boat when I fell in. I didn't know how to swim and I almost drowned, but thankfully, some fisherham pulled me out. I could never go into deep water since then."

Hamtaro's ears drooped unhappily. "Sorry I brought it up; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay," answered Seth. Besides, I live in a place filled with rocks and sand, so I'll be okay."

"Wait, then how do you bathe?" asked the younger hamster.

"Don't worry, I can bathe," answered the sand-colored hamster. "I just can't go into an ocean or sea or something like that."

"But what if it's a deep bathtub?" asked Hamtaro.

Seth rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "Drop it Hamtaro. Come on, let's go back inside for some dinner and relax. We've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's longer than my last chapter too, just like I promised! The final chapter is coming soon! Who will win the race? Please R&R!


	7. The Grizzly

**Ch.7**

**The Grizzly**

Okay, this was probably one of my least successful Hamtaro fics. I promise the next fic will be a lot better. However, let's enjoy the final chapter of this fic, shall we? Please R&R!

* * *

The night of the race finally arrived. Hamsters crowded around the large track, the racers lining up at the starting line.

Cody poked his head out of the window of his mud plugger, addressing Seth. "It's all you man, you'll get second for sure, you know, 'cause you're not gonna pass me."

"Better watch what you say," chuckled the sand-colored hamster as he sat on his ATV. "I'll make you eat my dust with that big mouth of yours."

Fang snorted at the two hamster's confidence as he poked his head out the window of his big rig. "You actually think you have a chance at winning this?"

"He's right," replied Shelby as she sat in her rally car. "You two won't win, but I will!"

Hamtaro, oblivious to the veteran racers' banter, suddenly piped up. "This is gonna be awesome! I hope the ham hams are watching!"

_"I bet Bijou'll be watching me!" _thought Boss with a wide grin on his face. _"She'll be all over me when I win!"_

"There's no way I'm getting' anything but first," Pepper said to herself. "If I can ride a bull, I can ride a race truck!"

A sexy hamster girl with a checkered flag stood in front of the cars, looking to see if the racers were ready. She held the flag in the air briefly before swinging it downward. The tires of the vehicles squealed as they drove away.

Fang was already going on the offensive, ramming his large vehicle into Cody's mud plugger. "Outta the way!"

"Back off ass wipe!" snapped Cody as he rammed back with his vehicle, but it didn't do much damage at all. Fang rammed him once more, this time with a lot more force, causing Cody's vehicle to flip over, eliminating him from the race.

"Son of a bitch!" roared Seth as he watched his friend's car finally stop rolling.

Cody crawled painfully out of the window, his body covered in cuts and bruises. "I'm okay!" He slammed his fist on the ground. "Dammit!"

Boss eyed Hamtaro from the corner of his eye. The orange and white hamster was starting to pull past him, but he wasn't going to let him take away his chance to be with Bijou. "Back off Hamtaro! I'm not letting you steal my win!"

"What'd you say?" asked Hamtaro. "I can't he…" His vehicle rammed into a small boulder, sending him flying into the air, performing several flips before landing, putting him out of the race. He exited his car, staggering dizzily. "Wow, everything's really spinny and turning!"

* * *

Bijou looked as if close to tears. "Hamtaro!

"Dude, I know that had to suck for Hamtaro," began Stan. "But that was awesome!" He was immediately tackle to the floor, his skull getting smashed with Bijou and Sandy's fists.

* * *

Boss, who was still distracted from Hamtaro's flight, didn't realize he went off a jump until he was in midair. The jumps here were a lot taller than at Coyote Rage, causing the older hamster's fear of heights to increase. He lost his balance, falling to the ground below, eliminating him from the race. He picked his head up painfully. "Maybe Bijou can nurse me back to health, ow."

With two of the three ham hams out of the race, Fang set his sights on the other hamster. He rammed his vehicle into her race truck. "Move it or lose it newbie!"

"Go stick that fang of yours up your butt!" spat Pepper as she repeatedly rammed into Fang's vehicle. Like Cody, she wasn't doing much damage. Fang finally rammed into her once more, sending her vehicle spinning into the stone wall, her car out of commission.

* * *

Oxnard immediately ran out on the course, faster than the ham hams thought it was possible for him to run. "I'm coming Pepper!" Pepper had already pulled herself out of her truck, laying on the ground on her back as Oxnard ran up to her, kneeling by her side.

He placed his paws on her chest. "Um, okay, how do I do that CPR thing?"

"Oxy, it's okay, I'm fine," said Pepper as she looked up at him. "Just a couple of scrapes."

"Oh thank goodness!" exclaimed Oxnard. "I was so worried!"

"Um, you can take your paws off my chest now," said Pepper with a slight chuckle. Oxnard did as he told, blushing visibly.

* * *

Only three racers were left in the competition and the race was a little more than halfway finished. Seth suddenly veered left, dodging Shelby's rally car.

"What the heck?" he shouted. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm trying to win!" answered the remaining girl hamster. "I'm not letting you stop me!"

"I thought you and I kinda, you know, had a thing," said Seth.

Shelby shook her head. "But I'm not supposed to like you! I can't win if I do!" Her car was suddenly rear-ended by Fang's big rig. She spun out of control, slamming against the wall and taking her out of the race.

Instead of continuing the race, however, Seth veered off towards Shelby, getting off his vehicle and pulling her out of the wreckage. "Shelby, you okay?"

"I-I think so," she answered. She smacked him across the face. "Are you an idiot? You shouldn't have stopped for me!"

"I don't care what you say or think, I still have feelings for you!" snapped Seth.

The girl ham was blushing visibly, overcome with joy, but she hid her true feelings. "Well, thanks to your little stunt, you're gonna lose!"

Seth hopped back on his ATV. "Not if I can help it!"

* * *

Back in Fang's big rig. He was completely ecstatic over his lead. "Haha! I finally bet Seth! I'm gonna win!" I'm gonna…" He looked at his side-view mirror in horror as he saw Seth swiftly approaching on his ATV, his boost giving him extra speed. The sand-colored hamster knew that if he used the boost much longer, the heat would cause the engine to explode. He finally leaped off his vehicle, barely a second before it exploded.

"Ha! Okay, now I've won the race!" exclaimed Fang happily. "Hope he likes eating my dust!" His door suddenly swung open, Seth grabbing him by his race suit. "I think it's about time you go bye-bye!" He heaved the golden-fanged hamster out the door and onto the canyon floor, rolling to a stop.

Fang growled in anger. "I'm gonna kill that…" he looked down to see his golden fang lying on the ground. "Augh! My fang!"

Seth passed through the finish line, his vehicle becoming swamped by several hamsters. As he stepped out the door, he was immediately by the ham hams.

"That was like something out of an action movie!" exclaimed Cappy as he poked at one of his cuts, wincing slightly.

"You did great bro!" exclaimed Kai as he high fived his brother.

Ty jumped on top of Seth. "Dog pile!" The rest of the hamsters immediately joined in, jumping on top of the victorious hamster.

* * *

Seth and Shelby sat in the back of his race truck, looking up at the night stars. The two had wide grins on their faces, blushing slightly.

"So," said Seth. "Good as you remember?"

Shelby nodded vigorously. "Oh course! You make the best burgers!"

The boy hamster smiled. "Yeah, I like eating one of those after doing it, by the way, how was that?" Shelby leaned in, locking lips with Seth. He chuckled as they finally broke apart. "I'll take that as a yes." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "We're not getting back together, are we?"

"Well, maybe not now, but you never know," answered Shelby. "But right now, we're just friends."

A mischievous grin grew across Seth's face. "Can we be friends with benefits?"

"Okay," answered Shelby. "You have the benefit of knowing if you ask that again, I'll kick you in the nuts."

Seth chuckled. "But that didn't stop you from doin' it with me a little while ago."

"That was a once in a lifetime thing!" replied the girl hamster. "Don't press your luck!"

"But we've done that before," noted Seth. She gave him a good natured push, which he retaliated with a bear hug, both laughing as they lay on the ground.

* * *

It's finally over! I tried to make it action-y, cute, and funny, but honestly, I just needed to put an end to this fic. Seth's bio will be up shortly on my bio page. Please R&R!


End file.
